


SouHaru Drabbles

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short SouHaru drabbles. Each chapter will vary in rating and setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Future Fish AU & Established Relationship
> 
> Words: 409
> 
> Sousuke is a cop, and is in the hospital after being injured on the job.
> 
> Posted from my tumblr: [orcaliciousity](http://orcaliciousity.tumblr.com/tagged/sh%20drabble%20collection)

"Aren’t you going to say anything?" 

Sousuke breathed out through his nose as he leaned back on the lumpy, cold material of the hospital pillow. He dearly missed his own pillow, his bed, his home. 

He closed his eyes, listening to the steady beeping of the machine he was hooked up to and the slow breathing of the man sitting to his left. Sousuke did not know how long Haruka had spent sitting there, in the brown leather chair by his hospital bed. All he knew was that when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were the man’s unmistakable blue eyes. 

"I hope the food isn’t as bad as Rin says it is," Sousuke said, his head lolling to the side. The IV attached to his wrist was busy pumping him full of pain killers. 

"Guess it can’t be’s bad as my cooking, huh?" His lip quirked up at the corner, his gaze falling over Haruka’s expressionless face. 

His smile vanished. 

The beeping continued, from behind the closed door of his private room he could make out the faint sounds of steps and voices, and wheels gliding against the linoleum floor.

"Your heart stopped." The words were faint, barely disturbing the silent atmosphere. Sousuke turned his gaze back toward Haruka. The man was staring directly at him. 

"I thought you’d…" Haruka stopped, he looked away, lips twitching. "No, it doesn’t matter." He shakes his head slowly before meeting Sousuke’s eyes. 

Sousuke smiled, just a lazy curve of his lips, “I can take a lot more than this.” He nodded toward his chest. Haruka scoffed, leaving his spot on the chair to stand next to Sousuke’s bed. 

At that distance, Sousuke easily saw the man’s tense shoulders, set jaw, and strained eyes. 

"I’m alright." Sousuke felt the need to say, his words slurring a bit as drowsiness began to fall over him. 

"Though, I’ll need love’n’care when I get home." He tried a smile, but wasn’t sure if his lips actually followed through. He shut his eyes when a familiar soft hand ran threw his hair and down the side of his face. 

"Don’t think I’ll spoil you, Yamazaki." Sousuke wished he could have laughed at those whispered words, words that held an underlying tone of tenderness.

Instead, he leaned into Haruka’s warm touch and gave into the heavy sleep pressing down on him, knowing that when he awakens those same blue eyes would be greeting him.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Haru are roommates. Future Fish AU.

"I haven’t poisoned it, you know." 

There was a hint of a smile on the boy’s lips, Sousuke was sure of it. That in itself was worrisome.

Sousuke stared down at the oblong shaped pastry. It was drizzled with chocolate and had cream peeking from the ends. Delicious looking as it did, Sousuke was still rather wary. Just three days ago he’d had a bad experience with a custard treat Nanase had begun experimenting with.

Unable to keep the frown off his face, Sousuke picked up the delicate pastry and bit into it. His eyebrows immediately shot up as his taste-buds drowned in pleasure. The damn thing was delicious. 

"Well?" Sousuke could hear the thinly veiled worry in the boy’s usually disciplined voice, something that only ever happened during their little testing sessions.

Sousuke quickly finished the rest of the éclair, if he remembered the name correctly.

"Good, really, really, good." Sousuke praised, licking his fingers for emphasize.

"The cream doesn’t taste too sweet? Too bland?" Nanase pressed, not looking all too convinced with Sousuke’s earlier words. Sousuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He ought to remind Nanase that he was not the most indicated person to judge his pastry-making skills. 

"It’s delicious. You’ll be fine." He stared straight at Nanase, giving the most sincere look he could come up with. He knew it was all he could do to set the other boy at ease, if only a little. 

Nanase gave a curt nod, his shoulders losing some of its rigidness, and went back into the kitchen, where he would undoubtedly spend the remainder of the day. 

Which only meant that Sousuke would have to order out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
